staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Samotnia - odc. 6 (Bleak House, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 06:40 Uśmiech delfina (Can I Do It? Smile of a Dolphin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Nie bądź brudasem; program dla dzieci 08:25 Buli - Bukiet, odc. 56 (Le Bouquet); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Łowcy skarbów, odc. 15 (Mickeys Treasure Hunt, ep. 15); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 1 (Ambush); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:50 Projekt "Jennie" (Jennie Project, The) 73'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:05 Golec uOrkiestra; koncert 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 1 Córka gór (odc. 1 Córka gór) - txt str.777 48'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:50 Do zobaczenia w TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6/13 - Anna - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 58; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Co dwie niańki to nie jedna, odc. 28 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 7 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 20:55 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Ranczo - odc. 29 - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:40 Uczta kinomana - Aviator (The Aviator) - txt str.777 163'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - 200 papierosów (200 Cigarettes) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 18/32 - Trefny temat; serial TVP 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1006 Po omacku; telenowela TVP 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1007 Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP 07:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 44; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 629; serial TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 199 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Wyznania - ... Piloci wycieczek (Confessions of a rep); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Elżbieta Starostecka i Włodzimierz Korcz 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dolna Kalifornia - kraina nieznana (Baja - The other California) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005) 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Trydent (4); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Zgromadzenie Orłów (Gathering of Eagles) 111'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1963) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1590 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1008 Przykład Julii; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Szymon Wydra i zespół Carpe Diem 16:00 Wielkie rzeczy - Gra - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Orzeł czy reszta - (2); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - 15 ; teleturniej 20:00 Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: III RP ; program kabaretowy 20:55 Szybcy i martwi (The Quick and the Dead) - txt str.777 103'; western kraj prod.USA, Japonia (1995) 22:45 Damy radę! - piosenki Lecha Janerki (44. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki Kraków 2008) 23:40 OPPA 2008 (26. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Bardów); reportaż 00:05 Obudź się; film animowany 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; widowisko 01:45 Czas porzucenia (I giorni dell'abandono) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - magazyn muzyczny 06.15 Szalony Jack, pirat (1) - serial animowany, USA 06.45 Miejskie szkodniki (1) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.10 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (8) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Power Rangers (15, 16) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Bracia Lwie Serce - baśń filmowa, Szwecja 1977 10.45 Uoyd - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Hector Barron 12.15 Kocham kłopoty - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 14.45 Szogun (2) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Jerry London 16.45 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 17.45 Agentki (1) - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Anna Guzik 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Strefa tajemnic - magazyn 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (129) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Caruso, Emily Procter 21.00 Wzór (13) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow, David Krumhołtz, Judd Hirsch 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości (42) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Emily Deschanel, David Boreanaz 23.05 Wallander: Więzy krwi - serial kryminalny, Szwecja, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Char10tte Rch 01.05 Magazyn sportowy 03.05 Tajemnice losu 04.05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 05.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 11.45 Sylwester w Krakowie 13.05 mw natury - film przygodowy, Japonia/USA 1995 14.55 Mam talent! - program rozr. 16.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.00 Kapitalny pomysł - teletumiej 18.00 Niania (86): Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - serial komediowy, Poiska 18.30 Niania (87): Niania i przystojny producent - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy, Austria/Niemcy 2003, rei Jorgo Papavassiliou, wyk. Stephan Hornung, Andrea Cleven 21.55 39 i pół (5): Profesjonalista - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Karolak, Dorota Deląg, Daria Widawska 22.50 W roll głównej 23.20 Seks wwielklm mieście (15, 16/18) - serial'romediowy, USA, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis 23.55 Wyrównać rachunkl- thriller, USA 2000, rei Peter Uapis, wyk. Andrea Roth 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Wrzuć na luz 03.00 TeleskJep 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Tina Turner: One Last Time - koncert 06.45 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.10 Przygody w siodle: Ratujmy Pine Hollow - film familijny, Australia/Kanada 2001, reż. Chris Martin-Jones 09.00 Australijskie oceanaria (1) - serial dok., Australia/N.Zelandia 09.30 Apartament dla orangutana - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996 11.10 Galileo - magazyn 12.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.05 Galileo - magazyn 14.00 Być jak ona (18): Hilary Duff 14.30 Siatkówka: Piusuga - mecz AZS Olsztyn - J.W. Construction Osram Politechnika Warszawska 17.00 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties 18.00 Jazda FIgurowa - program rozr. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn populamonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany 20.25 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 22.25 Synowie wiatru - film przygodowy, Hiszpania/Portugalia/Włochy 2000, reż. Jose Miguel Juarez 00.20 Skrzydła (22) - serial kom., USA 00.45 Być jak ona (18): Hilary Duff 01.15 Winny czy niewinny - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 02.10 Tina Tumer: One Last Time - koncert 03.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.10 TV Market 04.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:45 Telesklep 08:45 Olbrzym - film obyczajowy USA 1956 12:30 Hotel Zacisze 13:15 Napiętnowany - serial grozy USA 14:10 Podniebna fantazja - film familijny USA 2000 16:10 Lawina - film katastroficzny USA 2002 18:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial kryminalny USA 19:05 Kojak - serial kryminalny USA 20:05 Tylko dla orłów - amerykańsko-angielski film wojenny 1968 23:10 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny USA 00:10 Przypadkowa dziewczyna - amer.-ang. komedia romantyczna 1998 02:00 Wróżki 03:05 Laski na czacie Tele 5 07:00 Telezakupy 09:05 Bajka za bajką 09:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:05 Kulinarne manewry Stefano 11:05 Buon appetito! 12:05 Śladami gwiazd 13:05 Strongman 13:35 Romantyczna ucieczka - komedia USA 1990 15:15 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2008 16:10 Niezwykły przyjaciel - film obyczajowy USA 1993 17:45 Waleczne serca 18:15 Mumbo Jumbo - komedia australijska 1999 20:00 Policjanci z Hamelin - kanadyjski dramat sensacyjny 1994 21:45 W granicach prawa 22:40 Prawo pięści 23:35 Wizje zbrodni 00:00 Punkt G TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1574; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1575; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 611; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mordziaki - Wielka podróż doktora Mordziaka odc. 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Smak tradycji - Staropolskie gody; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 982* - Impiczment; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO 14:15 Dom - odc. 17/25* - Komu gra ta orkiestra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (53); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 612; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 1/12; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Warchulska, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Szymon Bobrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mini Szansa - Doda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 51; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - Finał Pucharu Polski: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - GKS Tychy; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 612; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 1/12; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Warchulska, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Szymon Bobrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 982* - Impiczment; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Dom - odc. 17/25* - Komu gra ta orkiestra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Anglicyzmy w języku polskim (dr Katarzyna Kłosińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:59 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 10:58 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:01 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:04 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:56 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:00 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:04 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:16 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:39 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:03 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:31 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:51 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Magiczne miasto - Lublin 55'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 13; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Wieliczka 16'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - W pracowniach plastyków 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Kwitną jabłonie 16'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Skarby Filmoteki - Helioplastyka 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Fernando i humaniści 22'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; wyk.:Zygmunt Zintel, Aleksander Fogiel, Stanisław Gronkowski, Hanna Halcewicz, Julian Jabczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Mój stary 71'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Krystyna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Tadeusz Bartosik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Karnawał z operetką - Johann Strauss "Zemsta nietoperza" (Die Flaudermaus) 176'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Humphrey Burton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Koniec czasu (Fin de Siglo) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (1994); reż.:Szymon Zalewski, Marilyn Watelet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Teatr dla Dzieci - Dzieci z Bullerbyn 40'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Mikołaj Grabowski; wyk.:Karolina Nowak, Michał Grabowski, Ludwik Popiel, Weronika Suchodolska, Iwona Bielska, Zbigniew Ruciński, Juliusz Grabowski, Lidia Bogacz, Halina Wyrodek, Bernadeta Ćwierzyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Tandem 26'; film muzyczny; reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; wyk.:Cezary Julski, Alicja Boniuszko, Barbara Burska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Droga; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturn c - moll op. 48; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Stanisława Różewicza /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Diabeł 27'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bogusław Sochnacki, Wanda Łuczycka, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Franciszka Tomaszewska, Jacek Wrzosek i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Stanisława Różewicza /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Na melinę 28'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Józef Nowak, Stanisław Mikulski, Jan Kociniak, Kazimierz Dejunowicz, Leopold R. Nowak, Jerzy Kaczmarek, Zdzisław Lubelski, Ludwik Pak, Janusz Paluszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Stanisława Różewicza /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Piwo 24'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Stanisław Wyszyński, Marian Rułka, Aleksander Fogiel, Teresa Lipowska, Jerzy Turek, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Teresa Szmigielówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Stanisława Różewicza /cz. 4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kobieta w kapeluszu 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Maria Czubasiewicz, Barbara dziekan, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Mieczysław Grąbka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Teledyski Luzu - Turnau/Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - To jest twój nowy syn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Telekino nocą - To jest twój nowy syn 26'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Wojciech Pokora, Czesław Wołłejko, Danuta Szaflarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kino nocne - Imię róży (The Name of the Rose) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Johann Strauss "Zemsta nietoperza" (Die Flaudermaus) 176'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Humphrey Burton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jański - pokutnik Wielkiej Emigracji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Za i przed Klauzurą - Sprawa zmartwychwstania; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 17 (odc. 17); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Orlęta - znak pojednania?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Legenda Orląt Lwowskich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 53; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pojedynek - Generał Franco; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Czas dyktatorów - Franco; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Pablo Escobar (Pablo Escobar) - wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Wyrok na Templariuszy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 53; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 Czerwona seria; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 14 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Historia i dokument - Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Historia i dokument - Opowieść o Aleksandrze Kamińskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 1 sierpnia - 2 października 1944 Powstanie Warszawskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Ostatnia wojenna stolica; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Prawosławie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Dzieci różnych bogów - Prawosławie odc.4; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Historia i dokument - ROPCiO; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 Czerwona seria; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 14 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Historia i dokument - Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Historia i dokument - Opowieść o Aleksandrze Kamińskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Insbruck 2001; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje); STEREO 12:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck; STEREO 15:45 Slalom po niebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Europy: Manchester United Zenit ST. Petersburg 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa; STEREO 20:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 2 (Nieśmiertelni); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck; STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 00:25 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Janosik odc.10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Złoto dezerterów cz. 2 58'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Łucznictwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Porto - Arsenal - I połowa; STEREO 12:35 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Porto - Arsenal - II połowa; STEREO 13:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 11 "Szpital sztuki"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Szansa na Sukces - Zakopower; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:10 Janosik odc.10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Domisie - Nie bądź brudasem; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Porto - Arsenal - I połowa; STEREO 18:30 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Porto - Arsenal - II połowa; STEREO 19:25 Dzika Polska - Wierzę w nietoperze; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 12 "Media Świętego Piotra"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Janosik odc.11/13 - Trudno-miłość!; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Ciało 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Pitbull - odc. 12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku